lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (soundtrack)
}} |rev2 = Empire |rev2Score = |rev3 = Filmtracks |rev3Score = |rev4 = Movie Wave |rev4Score = |rev5 = ScoreNotes |rev5score = |rev6 = SoundtrackNet |rev6score = }} The soundtrack to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith was released by Sony Classical on May 3, 2005, more than two weeks before the film's release. The music was composed and conducted by John Williams, and performed by the London Symphony Orchestra and London Voices. Williams was also the composer and conductor of the scores for the saga's other five films. Shawn Murphy recorded the score, and Ramiro Belgardt and Kenneth Wannberg served as music editors. Thus, Kenneth Wannberg served as music editor for all six Star Wars scores. A music video titled A Hero Falls was created for the film's theme, "Battle of the Heroes", featuring footage from the film. In the U.K., "Battle of the Heroes" was released as a CD-single and reached 25 in the UK Singles Chart in June 2005. The soundtrack also came with a collectors' DVD, Star Wars: A Musical Journey, at no additional cost. The DVD features 16 music videos set to remastered selections of music from all six film scores, set chronologically through the saga. This album was chosen as one of Amazon.com's Top 100 Editor's Picks of 2005 (#83). Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Star Wars: A Musical Journey Star Wars: A Musical Journey is a bonus DVD included with the soundtrack. The DVD, which runs for just over an hour, contains a collection of music video clips from the Star Wars films set to selected themes from Williams' scores. The music has been remastered in Dolby 5.1 surround sound It also contains a preview trailer for the film's the video game adaptation. Each clip features an introduction by actor Ian McDiarmid. The program can be watched with or without this introduction. This program served as the foundation for Star Wars: In Concert, almost containing an identical soundtrack. Star Wars: A Musical Journey contains the following chapters. Each video consists of clips from the movies that seemingly fit the music score composed by Williams: #"A Long Time Ago" — "20th Century Fox Fanfare" / "Star Wars Main Title" (from all of the films) #"Dark Forces Conspire" — "Duel of the Fates" (from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) #"A Hero Rises" — "Anakin's Theme" (from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) #"A Fateful Love" — "Across the Stars" (from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) #"A Hero Falls" — "Battle of the Heroes" (from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) #"An Empire is Forged" — "The Imperial March" (from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) #"A Planet that is Farthest From" — "The Dune Sea of Tatooine" / "Jawa Sandcrawler" (from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #"An Unlikely Alliance" — "Binary Sunset" / "Cantina Theme" (from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #"A Defender Emerges" — "Princess Leia's Theme" (from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #"A Daring Rescue" — "Ben's Death" / "TIE Fighter Attack" (from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #"A Jedi is Trained" — "Yoda's Theme" (from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) #"A Narrow Escape" — "The Asteroid Field" (from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) #"A Bond Unbroken" — "Luke and Leia" (from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) #"A Sanctuary Moon" — "The Forest Battle (Concert Suite)" (from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) #"A Life Redeemed" — "Light of the Force" (from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) #"A New Day Dawns" — "Throne Room" / "Finale" (from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) Recording Information John Williams' score to this film, the Star Wars saga's sixth installment, was recorded over five days at Abbey Road Studio with the London Symphony Orchestra and London Voices starting on February 3, 2005, with one morning allocated specifically for vocal recording. Also recorded on February 3, Revenge of the Sith DVD Version ("Battle of the Heroes", presumably) The released cue slate (and recording dates) are as follows: Slate Title Recording Date *1M1 Fox Fanfare (The Empire Strikes Back Recording) *1M2 Star Wars Main Theme (The Phantom Menace Recording) *1M3 Boys Into Battle February 12, 2005 *1M4 They're Coming Around February 14, 2005 *1M4a "Get 'Em, R-2!" February 7, 2005 *1M5 The Elevator Scene February 17, 2005 *1M6 Count Dooku's Entrance February 14, 2005 *1M7 The Death of Dooku February 2, 2005 *2M1 Grievous and the Droids February 9, 2005 *2M3 Another Happy Landing February 3, 2005 *2M4 Revisiting Padmé February 3, 2005 *2M5 Grievous Travels to Palpatine February 3, 2005 *2M6 Scenes and Dreams February 12, 2005 *2M7 Be Careful of Your Friend February 13, 2005 *3M1 Council Meeting February 14, 2005 *3M2 Hold Me February 13, 2005 *3M2a Palpatine's TV Set February 7, 2005 *3M3 Palpatine's Big Pitch February 9, 2005 *3M5 Goodbye Old Friend February 3, 2005 *3M6 Going to Utapau February 13, 2005 *3M7 Riding the Lizard February 12, 2005 *3M8 Obi-Wan Fares sic Droids February 12, 2005 *4M1x Drawing Swords February 3, 2005 *4M1a Good Guys Arrive February 8, 2005 *4M3 Palpatine's Seduction February 2, 2005 *4M4 Rolling With Grievous February 13, 2005 *4M4a Fighting With Grievous February 8, 2005 *4M5 Dialogue With Mace February 17, 2005 *4M5a Padmé's Ruminations February 8, 2005 *4M6 I am the Senate February 14, 2005 *5M1 Palpatine Instructs Anakin February 3, 2005 *5M3 Lament February 7, 2005 *5M3a Bail's Escape February 14, 2005 *5M4 "Swimming, Droids and Yoda Farewell" February 9, 2005 *5M5 News of the Attack February 12, 2005 *5M6 Moving Things Along February 9, 2005 *5M7 Anakin's Dark Deeds February 3, 2005 *6M1 It Can't Be February 17, 2005 *6M2 A Moody Trip February 12, 2005 *6M3 Padmé's Visit February 2, 2005 *6M4 Heroes Collide February 2, 2005 *6M5New **Choir Only** Not Assigned *6M6 Yoda Falls February 3, 2005 *6M7 The Boys Continue February 8, 2005 *6M8 Rev. Yoda to Exile February 12, 2005 *6M9 Revenge of the Sith February 3, 2005 *7M1 The Immolation Scene February 8, 2005 *7M2 Anakin Crawling February 8, 2005 *7M3 The Birth of the Twins February 7, 2005 *7M4 The Death of Padmé February 7, 2005 *7M5 Plans for the Twins February 8, 2005 *7M6 Padmé's Funeral February 7, 2005 *7M7 A Home for the Twins February 7, 2005 *7M8 End Credits February 17, 2005 Reports from people involved leaked out onto the internet and descriptions of the recording sessions were once available at JWFan.net. An archive is here. References External links *[http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000850IS6 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith soundtrack] at Amazon.com * *JWFan.net Category:Star Wars Category:Soundtracks Category:Media